


Sweeter Than Revenge

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hate, M/M, Make up sex, Power Play, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Takes place during season 3, Unresolved Feelings, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed didn't imagine he could ever enjoy this war against Oswald as much as he has, he hadn't exactly pictured Penguin matching him. He especially didn't intend for this power play to end in a warehouse down by the docks.





	

Weeks. Weeks of fighting and waging war against one another. Initially Oswald hadn’t fought back, initially he had taken the attacks submissively, he had allowed Ed to destroy him. He wasn’t proud of himself for allowing love and affection to blind him, he had let his guard down and all that he got from it was betrayal. 

Though Oswald had to be fair here, he had initiated this entire mess.

It had hurt when Barbara had told him and shown him that Ed was the one behind all of this, that he was the mastermind of the operation. Oswald hadn’t understood it initially; he had heard Barbara tell him that Ed hated him that much, that he was doing this because he had never loved him to begin with and had just used him as an easy ticket out of the asylum. Oswald hadn’t wanted to believe it, but there was so much proof and even recording of Ed saying he wanted to destroy him.

After that something inside of the black-haired man had snapped, he could feel a cold hand clutching his heart and his brain switched from heartache to rage.

If it was a war that Mr. Nygma wanted then it was a war he would give him, he would show him he was fucking with the wrong person. He did have to give credit where credit was due, Ed was an intelligent bastard, he was cunning, and when in the right circumstances, he was vicious. These happened to be the right circumstances, he knew that Ed was giving this his all, he knew the younger man thought Oswald was somebody weak and vulnerable. He chastised himself for allowing Ed to believe that of him.

It had taken Ed by surprise when Oswald did finally hit back. He had lost all hope that Oswald would fight him, he thought the older man would just lie on the ground to die, but low and behold he was back. Ed wasn’t even mad when Oswald had ordered his own men to blow up the vans full of fear toxin that were headed towards the casino night club Penguin was running, he was taken off guard and impressed. 

A week later Oswald opened his front door to find one of his best hitmen lying dead on the ground, ridiculously large blade sticking out of the middle of his back. Attached to the handle of the blade was a note, a dark green card with a purple question mark printed on it and nothing more. Oswald smiled despite himself as he looked over the simple card.

“Nice one Mr. Nygma” he whispered to himself.

A break out at Arkham, the second one that year had caused another stab to Oswald’s reputation, it did not help that Ed rigged it to make it look as if Oswald had orchestrated it. Following this Oswald had sent some fire starters to set fire to the place that he knew Ed was currently hiding out at, of course he made sure that Ed was nowhere near the home first. 

This back and forth went on for two months, two months of little and big hits. Neither man openly admitted how much they admired each other. Ed refused to let the others know that he admired the way that Oswald had skinned one of his goons alive, Oswald refused to admit he enjoyed the question mark Ed had burned into his backyard. 

The game went from personal and full of hurt and rage to playful, they hit one another looking for power and dominance, but the rage wasn’t as heavy as it had been. This left them with a sensation of confusion until one night Edward demanded that Oswald meet him at a warehouse down by the docks, he told him over the phone that this needed to come to an end now. There was something in the way Ed’s voice sounded on the phone, the husky dangerous tone to it that sent a shiver down Oswald’s spine.

He knew it was foolish to meet him alone, to not take anything more than a pocket knife, and no back up. He should have taken Victor with him or Gabe, but he kept replaying Ed’s voice in his head. He hated himself for feeling almost aroused by it, the demanding tone to it. He knew he was headed into a dangerous situation, he knew that one of them would be dead before the sun would rise, but it was a risk he needed to take just for the sake of seeing Ed again.

Oswald entered the mostly vacated building, each unbalanced step echoed throughout the hollow building. The paranoia of eyes on him was immediate, a smile crept upon his lips knowing that somewhere Ed was watching him like an animal watching its prey. He bet that Ed thought he was something injured and easy to take, something he could devour with ease. If this did end with Oswald’s death, he was going to fight and take what he could before going down.

“Oh Edward where could you be hiding?” He called out, voice soft and almost joyous in tone.

“Who said that I was hiding?” The younger man announced as he stepped into view from the shadows of the building.

The look on his face was for the most part unreadable, but Oswald could see that glint in his eye. He could see that his friend turned foe was enjoying this and possibly even longing for it to continue, but he had been the one to make the call. He was the one who demanded they meet and settle this once and for all, Oswald doubted there would be much conversation involved. It wasn’t like he wanted to talk, he reminded himself that the man before him hated him, that he felt no love or care towards him.

Oswald wasted little time in raising his cane like a weapon and hitting it hard against Ed’s side knocking him to the floor. Ed took hold of the cane and jerked roughly grabbing it out of Oswald’s hand, he tossed the stick to the side and pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed the smaller man by the lapels of his suit jacket and slammed him back against a wall, his fist collided with Oswald’s jaw. The smaller man leaned in biting hard at the taller man’s ear drawing a scream of pain from him, Ed released him stumbling back as he touched at his now bleeding ear lobe.

“You bastard,”

“Nobody said I play fair Ed.”

“No, no you don’t.” 

There was that dark dangerous tone again, the one that made Oswald swallow hard. He pushed his thoughts and feelings down as he charged towards the other man again, he punched him in the face knocking Ed to the floor, he placed his good foot on the younger man’s chest pinning him to the floor. Months of rage and frustration and hurt spilled out as he punched him, Oswald pulled the knife from his pocket and held it before the other man.

Ed looked at the knife that the older man held tightly in his hand, he looked at the hurt and rage in Oswald’s eyes and found himself swallowing hard, his heart beat heavy in his chest. 

“Tell me why Ed, why the Hell did you pick me?”

“What?”

“Barbara told me everything, she told me that you have been using me this entire time. Is it because of money, because of who I am? If you want my money then take it, I don’t care. I can always get more, I have my ways. If this is because my loving you was that disgusting then I sincerely apologize old friend.”

Oswald removed his foot from Ed’s chest, he bent down grabbing the younger man by the front of his bloodied shirt and dragged him up until they were face to face, he pressed the edge of the blade against Ed’s throat. In his mind, he flashed back to the last time he held a knife to this man’s throat with the intent of ending him.

“That isn’t why I’ve been doing this Oswald.”

“Then why, what could I have done to deserve this?”

“You killed her you bastard, that’s why.” 

Despite the anger in his voice Ed laughed, he couldn’t help but laugh at the way things were going. He had known that Barbara would screw him over, but he hadn’t guessed as to how. He knew she wouldn’t tell Oswald the truth as to why this was happening, but even now with a knife digging into his skin Ed found this hilarious. That was until the knife dug deeper piercing his skin, he let out a hiss.

“Stop laughing, this isn’t funny damn it.”

Ed looked at him, he actually looked at him. It felt like it had been forever since the last time he really saw Oswald, he still felt the rage inside of himself, but he had no clue who he felt it towards. He felt a tightness in his chest, he looked from Oswald’s busted lower lip to the way his chest heaved with each heavy breath, there was a fire in his eyes that reminded Ed of the fire that had drawn him so dangerously close to him in the first place. He remembered their first meeting at the GCPD, how he hadn’t cared that Oswald could easily have ended his life for being in his presence. He had been attracted to that danger, the danger that embodied this small very under estimated man, he felt the danger now. 

Before he fully realized what it was that he was doing, Ed reached up grabbing the front of Oswald’s shirt, he roughly pulled the smaller man down on top of him, he pressed his lips against his in what could be considered a sudden violent messy kiss. Initially Oswald had tried to mutter something against his lips, the blade dug in harder, but then the pressure let up around the same time that Ed bit down hard on the other man’s bloodied lip. Ed heard the clanging of the knife hitting the ground, he felt the full weight of Oswald’s body as the smaller man straddled his stomach, fingers curled in the taller man’s thick brown hair pulling hard. Ed moved his hands from Oswald’s shirt to his hips, he firmly held the other man as he sat up settling him onto his lap. 

Ed moved a hand up to the back of Oswald’s head grabbing a fistful of black hair pulling hard enough to draw a whimper of pain from his partner. He looked at him looked at his blown pupils, his parted lips, and the blood smeared across his face. He could feel Oswald’s hands on his chest, hands greedily pulling at his clothes desperate to rid Ed of them.

“I want to hate you.” Ed confessed, his voice low and rough.

A smirk played on Oswald’s lips at that, his hands moved from Ed’s chest to the sides of his neck.

“Show me how much you want to hate me Ed.”

Ed wasn’t sure if this was a fate worse than death or something far sweeter, something more addicting than the months of pain and hate. He pulled the smaller man back against himself kissing him hard, he held Oswald’s face in his hands as they kissed. The older man whimpered and moaned with each bite, each time that Ed took his bottom lip between his teeth. The sweet little sounds his bird made drove him crazy, made him crave him more. God he knew he should hate him, he should bash his head against the pavement, but instead he was craving him. He wanted him, needed him; Ed groaned when Oswald pushed him back against the floor to gain his own moment of dominance. 

He watched with hungry eyes as Oswald rid him of his jacket and his stained dress shirt, his eyes rolled back in his head when he felt lips against his throat, teeth biting into his skin enough to hurt in just the right way. Ed moaned loudly when he felt a hand pressing against the front of his pants, Oswald trailed his fingertips along the bulge in Ed’s pants enjoying the rough moans of the man beneath him.

Oswald liked having this dominance, he liked having him. Fingers found their way back to Oswald’s hair pushing and pulling as the smaller man continued to kiss and bite down Ed’s chest to his stomach. Ed wrapped his legs around his back pulling him in closer, needing to just feel him in every sense. He could feel Oswald’s warm wet mouth on his pants, feel the heat of his heavy breaths through the thin material of his clothing. Oswald pressed his tongue against him slowly running it along the shape of his length, he only ceased in his teasing when Ed pulled him away. He smirked at the look of frustration on his partner’s face.

“Too much for you Mr. Nygma?”

This was who Edward had fallen in love for despite himself, the realization just added to the intensity of the situation.

Ed kissed him again, it started off rough but turned to something more passionate within seconds. He ran the tip of his tongue gently across Oswald’s bottom lip licking away the drying blood. He found that his touches were just the slightest bit more gentle and slow as he began to undress the older man, his hands touched over bare shoulders and freckled skin. Oswald’s moans drove Ed on, he placed a hand against the side of the other man’s neck as he leaned down pressing kisses against his right shoulder. Ed kissed up along his neck, he sucked on the lobe of his ear earning a shudder and a deep moan.

“I thought you wanted to kill me,” Ed whispered against his ear, he could feel him shiver in response.

The knife lay several inches away, just within reach for either of them to grab. Ed considered it for barely a second, the idea no longer pleased him. He kissed Oswald’s cheek, the corner of his mouth, and the bridge of his nose.

“Love does kill you know” Oswald responded, his voice a soft whisper.

Ed placed his thumb on the other man’s bottom lip rubbing gently.

“Do you love me, even after all of this?”

He was genuinely curious.

“Y-yes”

“Say it, I want to hear it.”

There was a pause, Ed wasn’t sure if it was because Oswald was nervous or because he was too caught up in the gentle touches from the younger man.

“I love you Ed, I love you.”

The way he spoke the words resembled a prayer, like it was the most genuine and meaningful thing in the world for him. Ed found he had needed to hear it so badly, more than he realized. He removed his thumb from Oswald’s bottom lip, he kissed him deeply. Ed pushed the smaller man back onto the floor, he ran his hand down the front of his body stopping at the hem of his pants. He didn’t tease the way Oswald had, he unfastened his pans pushing them down, he took hold of the older man’s cock giving slow strokes. Oswald moaned against his lips, he bit and tugged at the brunette’s full lower lip. 

“Ed, please”

Ed buried his face against the side of his neck, he continued with slow nearly teasing strokes. He circled his thumb around the head of Oswald’s cock, the other man bucked his hips fucking his partner’s hand. Ed moved his hand back down to the base of his cock, his hand moved to his balls rubbing and squeezing. Each intimate touch brought forth the sweetest little sounds he’d heard in some time, sounds he didn’t know he needed so badly. Ed kissed and bit against Oswald’s neck, he licked along his jawline before kissing him again.

“What do you want?”

“You”

“Are you sure?”

Oswald took a fistful of the younger man’s hair pulling hard, “Yes, if you don’t take me right now I will knife you.”

Ed smiled knowing full well the dark-haired man was genuine with his threat. 

“Yes sir” he responded teasingly.

The taller man got to his feet finding it much easier to discard of his pants if he was standing, he reached out a hand to help the smaller man to his feet. Oswald was grateful for the assistance, he winced at the pain shooting up his leg, but found himself slightly distracted from the pain when he was pulled flush against Ed’s naked body. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck as he leaned up to press his lips to his, he felt Ed’s hands on his hips and his fingers caressing his soft skin. 

Ed backed the smaller man up against a nearby table, it was the best they could do in a place like this if he were completely honest with himself. It didn’t seem that Oswald cared too much about where they had sex, just that it happened.

Oswald’s hand made its way to the taller man’s cock, his fingers lightly caressed the underside of his length teasing him. He tilted his head to the side, eyes focused on the other man’s erection as his fingers continued to gently touch hard heated skin. Oswald slowly circled his thumb around the head of his cock then brushed back and forth against his slit, he glanced up meeting Ed’s eyes. There was such a devious and seductive look to those light blue eyes as he looked at him, waiting for him to take charge over him. Ed would hate to disappoint him.

He took hold of the smaller man’s wrist pulling his hand away from his cock, he brought Oswald’s hand up to his own mouth taking his index and middle finger into his mouth sucking on them. The look on his partner’s face went from devious to on the verge of becoming a submissive mess, just the way that Ed wanted him. He licked along the length of Oswald’s fingers, licked between them, he worked them the way he wished to work a different part of the dark-haired man’s body. He pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop, Ed gripped him by the hips picking him up and setting him on the metal table top.

He placed a hand against his chest pushing him back against the cool surface, he pressed the length of his body against Oswald’s pinning him there.

“You’re going to finger yourself for me then I’m going to fuck you until I have you begging.” Ed whispered against his ear before stepping away.

With little hesitation, the older man did as he was ordered, he slowly pressed his spit slicked index finger into his hole carefully working himself. 

Oswald spread his legs, knees bent, he groaned at the odd intrusive feeling of his own finger inside of himself. He bit at his sore bottom lip as he worked a finger inside, he pulled out then pushed back in. Only for a single moment was he able to keep his eyes open and look at Ed watching him, after that he let his head drop back against the table and closed his eyes. He added a second finger slowly working himself open, he thought about Ed, thought about him touching him, and taking him. He placed a hand against his own throat pressing as he continued to finger himself, thinking about Ed as he whimpered and moaned writhing on the table top. 

A tight grip around his wrist stopped him, he opened his eyes looking up to see Ed standing over him. His dark brown eyes were clouded over with lust, lips parted allowing Oswald a good look at his perfect white teeth lined like a military cemetery. He craved touching him, feeling him, he whimpered when Ed pulled at his wrist making him remove his fingers from himself. 

The taller man pressed three fingers against Oswald’s lips demanding him to suck, he happily obeyed. He gently held Ed’s wrist as he sucked and licked his fingers thoroughly coating them with his saliva. This time his eyes remained open, he kept his gaze on Ed as he sucked and moaned. He could see the younger man was ready to lose control, they were both ticking time bombs waiting to just explode.

Ed pulled his fingers from his partner’s mouth, he slowly pushed two fingers inside of him. Oswald moaned loudly beneath him, back arching off the table at the feeling of Ed doing this. It had been nice before, but now it was Ed with his long thick fingers that seemed to fill him in a way he couldn’t fill himself. A third finger was added as he thrust them inside of the smaller man, Ed placed his free hand on Oswald’s hip holding him still as he fingered him. He leaned down pressing gentle kisses against his chest and his stomach, he flicked his tongue against the head of his cock.

“Ed please-Ed, oh fu-God please.”

“Please what, you’ve got to tell me what you want.”

“Fu-fuck me”

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of him, he firmly gripped his hips pulling the smaller man down from the table and down on the floor before him. Oswald settled uncomfortably on his knees before him, he looked up at Ed for a moment before coming to realize what he exactly expected from him. Oswald wrapped his fingers around his cock holding him by the base, he slowly ran his tongue up along the underside of Ed’s length before taking the head into his mouth sucking lightly. Ed placed a hand on the back of his head guiding him, pushing more of himself into the smaller man’s mouth. 

“Good bird” 

He watched entranced as the older man sucked him, taking as much of his length into his mouth as he could manage. Ed did his best to keep from relentlessly fucking his throat, he wondered what it would be like to make him gag. He could do that later though he reminded himself, they had a lifetime. Ed pulled Oswald off of him, he sat back his mouth still open as he stared up at the taller man. Oswald moved his hands to Ed’s hips then back to his ass digging black painted nails into plump flesh. Ed smirked down at the smaller man, he gave a hard tug to his hair earning a hiss from him.

“Back on the table,”

He assisted him in getting back onto the table, Ed spread the smaller man’s legs apart stepping in between them. Oswald wrapped his good leg around the taller man’s back pulling him against him until he could feel his cock pressing against his ass. Ed was slow and careful as he guided his cock into him, despite how badly he wanted to take him he didn’t want to cause him an unnecessary amount of pain. He pet his hand against the smaller man’s thigh as he continued to push into him until he was buried to the hilt, he leaned down pressing his lips against his kissing him lovingly. Ed brushed his fingers against his cheek, fingers petting through his sweat soaked hair.

“Is this good?”

“Y-yes”

Ed slowly pulled his hips back before pushing again, he built up a slow gentle rhythm knowing it was best to start off slow. He showered the other man’s chest and neck with soft little kisses as he continued to thrust into him, the heat of his body was incredible. He had considered this before in the past, wondered what he would feel like and what he would taste like. He had wondered once or twice what he sounded like when he moaned, how he would scream Ed’s name. 

“Ed please, harder, please.”

So impatient, but Ed did have difficulties in denying him what he wanted especially when he asked so sweetly. 

He gripped tightly to his hips as he picked up his pace, the sweet little moans grew deeper and louder with each thrust of his hips. Oswald closed his eyes tightly, he bit at his lip to try and quiet his own sounds. Ed moved his hands from his hips up to his sides pulling his body up against his, Oswald wrapped his arms around him digging his nails into his back scratching. He buried his face against the younger man’s chest whimpering and moaning, nearly unintelligible pleading for more. 

“Does this feel good?”

“Ye-yes, God yes”

Ed took his face in his hands making him look up at him, he needed to look at him. There was something so beautiful about how unraveled he was, how obvious it was that even now with all that they had done to each other he had this man’s undying trust. His hands found their way to the smaller man’s throat, but he didn’t apply pressure. That would be asking too much of them both. 

Oswald placed his hands over Ed’s holding them there on his throat.

“Choke me, please Ed. I know you want to.”

“What if I-“

“You won’t, I promise” he assured the younger man.

Ed applied pressure to his neck, grip tightening as he continued to thrust into him. The other man’s breathing went from labored to shallow as Ed stole it from him, eyes rolling back in his head and mouth open. There was such a rush in it, in holding his life in his hands, feeling his body tense around him as he continued to fuck him. He loosened his grip, rubbed his hands against his throat. Oswald took a deep shuddering breath, he coughed bowing his head as air filled his lungs. Ed kissed the top of his head, the smaller man lifted his head smirking up at him. 

Oswald placed a hand on the back of Ed’s neck pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss, he moaned into it when he felt a hand on his cock firmly stroking him. 

“Say it, I need to hear it” Ed whispered against his lips.

“I love you”

Ed rest his forehead against his, “I love you too” he confessed.

He could feel himself getting closer to his climax, his thrusts went from hard to slowed and deep, a pace he knew wasn’t what Oswald exactly wanted but what they both needed. His hands roamed over his slender frame, touching him in a way he used to just off handedly imagine back before all of this. 

Ed’s hands made their way back to their original position on his hips as he came inside of him, filling him as he whispered out Oswald’s name. His thrusts slowed to a stop as he rode out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out of his lover. 

Oswald watched as Ed knelt between his parted legs, he placed his hands on the older man’s knees running his hands up along his inner thighs. Ed slowly stroked him as he licked over his balls, he licked and sucked making his way from his balls to his cock. He took him into his mouth sucking hard, he took as much as he could which admittedly was far more than Oswald would have expected. He placed a hand on the back of his partner’s head holding him there as he fucked his mouth, his throat. Oswald groaned at the gagging sound Ed made when he started to go too deep, he felt two fingers enter his cum slicked hole, two fingers brushing up against his prostate sending shocks of pleasure through him. 

Ed pulled about half way back when Oswald warned him he was going to cum, he continued to suck swallowing what he could. What he couldn’t manage down spilled from his lips and down his chin, Oswald moved from pulling his hair to petting it. He felt completely out of it as he stared down at the man who knelt before him, the man he nearly killed not too long ago.

The taller man got back to his feet, he leaned down gently kissing Oswald. He pulled the taller man down on top of him as he lay down on the hard surface of the table. It was already wreaking hell on his back and his leg, but he could deal with that for the remainder of the night. Ed settled himself at the smaller man’s side on the table, he still wasn’t sure exactly what this table had been used for but he had the feeling many bodies had been dismembered on it in the past.

“Perhaps we should go home?” Ed asked

“I thought that wasn’t your home anymore?” Oswald asked curiously

“We have a lot that we still need to discuss,” he admitted

The black-haired man kissed him, “later Ed, right now we should sleep. Worry about this in the morning.”

The younger man nodded in agreement, “good idea…..I love you”

“I love you too Edward”


End file.
